


The Next Ironman

by UnknownUncut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark mentioned, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Peter knew he should haven’t yelled at May; he knew that he shouldn’t have stormed out of the apartment. Aunt May was only trying to help. But everyone wants him to become the next Ironman but Peter doesn't know if he's ready for that...





	The Next Ironman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. There isn't much to say other then the fact that I was feeling upset so I channel those emotion and write this. I have no idea if it's good or not; normally I just write it and post it because if I don't than no one is going to read any of my works.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoy!

Peter knew he should haven’t yelled at May; he knew that he shouldn’t have stormed out of the apartment. Aunt May was only trying to help.

Peter pulls his knees up to his chest, just watching the world go by. The city seems to have gone back to normal, in a way, just accepting that everyone that was gone for the five years are back on and the world can moved on.

Avengers Tower stood tall and proud from where Peter is sitting, just on top of his apartment building. His aunt probably called Happy by now, asking him to keep an eye out for him…even though he didn’t go far.

Peter wipe a couple of tears away. Everyone is acting as if what happened to Tony, to Natasha, to everyone that can’t be here today never happened as if they have never passed on. Which Peter wants to believe in the little lie as well but he can’t, how can he.

Peter took another breath in before letting his legs hang over the side of the building. There’s nowhere he can go just to get away from everyone, where there is Spiderman, where no one is looking towards him to become the next Ironman.

The next Ironman…

Peter brought one leg back up and push against the top of wall to stand back up. He turn around and hop down the half-wall. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he hit his hand on something.

Peter frown and pulls out a pair of glasses. Edith. Peter gently unfolded them and put them on.

“_Good evening, Peter_.”

Peter shakes his head lightly. The AI doesn’t feel comforting like Friday or Karen, heck even Sunday feels more real than Edith. Peter would’ve happily talk to Friday over Edith but Friday had to stay at the Avengers Compound and with Morgan.

“Hey, Edith. Is…” Peter’s voice trails off as he walks across the roof to the other side. There has to be somewhere he can go, just for a little while. “Is Harley in town?”

…

Avengers Tower had been bought back thanks to Pepper since she couldn’t let the building go. She says, only when Peter ask, that she wants to keep the building around to let Morgan have it in the future even though they both know that isn’t true, they wished it so.

Peter climb up the side of the building to one of Tony’s old lab. Getting the window open was easy enough, probably because there is no AI in the building anymore.

Peter easily slides through the window and land inside without much problem.

It odd being back here without Tony’s music blasting through the speakers. Peter runs a hand through his hair and slowly walk around the lab. He remembers how much work was put into this lab, how many memories are littered around the room.

It’s almost like Tony is still here, standing here in the room with him. Tony wouldn’t want people being upset over him being gone; probably want everyone to throw him a party and continue on with their lives.

How can Peter continue when everyone he cares about is just going to leave him in the end?

“You alright there, Spidey?”

Peter jump and spins around. Harley stood there in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

“Because I'd be surprise if you said you are.”

Peter chuckle softly with a shrug of his shoulders. Is he okay? Most likely not.

The next Ironman…

Harley walks in and lean against the table in the middle of room right alongside Peter. The two didn’t say anything for a long time just stood there with the sound of humming in the background.

Peter frown and look over his shoulder. Nothing seems out of place but…

“Hey Harley have you been here since…?” Peter ask, letting himself trail off at the end.

Harley just shakes his head but notice the same thing that Peter had notice. An Ironman helmet just sitting next to the window, out of view of everyone. Harley push off the table and made his way over, Peter follow close behind.

Peter just looks downcast when Harley looks back at him so Harley took it on himself to check the helmet out.

The helmet looks the same as all the others. The same as the one that played Tony’s last message to everyone. Harley flip it upside down and notice a sticky note sitting there.

Peter knock against him, grabbing on to his arm so he can see what Harley is looking at.

_Whatever it takes, I’ll come back._

Nothing else was written on the note. Harley and Peter looks at one another before looking back at the note.

“_And I mean it._”

The two jump, the helmet went crashing to the ground; most likely alerting a guard. However that wasn’t important to the two right now because standing before them is Tony.

“_Even if I’m not complete._”

Peter grip tighten as he spoke softly. “It’s an AI of Tony.”

Harley figure that what Tony might when he sent that message when he just figure out time traveled. He’ll leave something behind so Harley has help taking care of Peter and Morgan.

An AI of the next of Ironman.


End file.
